Valentine's Day Interrogations
by writersrefinery
Summary: Set during the end of season 12. Elliot is divorced and he and Olivia have been dating for almost a year. This is not meant to be anything but smut and humor in honor of Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy and please review :-)


Valentine's Day Interrogations

 **Author's Note:** Ok I decided to kill two birds with one stone. We are having a little writer's challenge on Twitter to incorporate Olivia's infamous interrogation line from "P.C." into a story and it's also Valentine's Day so voila…that's  
how this one shot was born. This is just pure smut mixed with a little humor and nothing more so please don't have high expectations. It's just for fun.

* * *

It was a little after 10pm, the dinner reservations Elliot set up had long since passed and he didn't know if the day could be salvaged. It was he and Olivia's first Valentine's Day together and although he's never been a guy to participate in sappy traditions,  
usually because he was stuck at work and he's just never been that guy, he thought he would try and make an effort to do things different this time around. It was his second chance at love and as far as he was concerned, it was his last chance because  
Olivia was the only woman for him.

He stepped off the elevator to the familiar precinct that had been his home for years but was becoming more of a distant memory now that he was working in Homicide.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in," Fin smiled throwing his file down on the desk. "And looking like he just stepped out of GQ magazine."

Elliot shook his head with a crooked smile expecting the teasing since he was more dressed up than usual. They weren't used to seeing him like that unless he was undercover. "Very funny. Where's Liv?"

Munch looked up from his desk examining Elliot's attire. "You mean you didn't come down here to ask us to be your Valentine and because you missed us? I'm hurt."

"Yeah well I'm a one Valentine kind of guy so since I couldn't choose between the two of you, I just chose Liv," he sat on the edge of his old desk that now belonged to Olivia's new partner.

He looked over at Cragen's office and saw the lights were out. "Even Cragen's gone? I thought he would be here with you guys."

"He actually had plans with a lady friend," Fin used air quotes. "Ran out of here as soon as we got the confession out of the guy."

Elliot chuckled. "Man things sure have changed around here."

"How are you liking Homicide my friend? Used to be my old stomping grounds in Baltimore. Much different than Special Victims," Munch noted.

"It took some getting used to but I'm getting in the groove."

"Good for you," Munch got up to gather his jacket and turned off his desk lamp. "I'm getting ready to head out. I have no date tonight so Fin is offering to buy me a drink."

"Don't go spreading rumors old man before people get the wrong idea," he grabbed his coat and closed his laptop. "It's a drink to celebrate the end of this case finally."

Elliot held up his hands in surrender. "Hey man what you guys do on your own time is no one's business. There's nothing wrong with having your partner as your Valentine," he teased.

"Very funny Stabler. Everyone doesn't bang their partner like you did. Anyway, if you and Liv want to join us we will be at Maloney's."

Munch patted Fin's shoulder. "I have a feeling they have other plans in mind," he nodded towards the hallway. "She's still in the Interrogation room picking up the rest of her paperwork."

"Thanks."

He watched them get into the elevator bickering about how many rounds Fin would spring for and he smiled wistfully. He looked around the newish squadroom that he had just gotten used to when he had to transfer out and a little pang of sadness hit him.  
He and Olivia had been dating for a couple of months when they came clean to Cragen and he was transferred out a few weeks later. It took some adjusting on everyone's end and he worried that their schedules would cause friction between them but it  
hadn't. They were almost a year in to their relationship and they had managed not to kill each other, which cost both Fin and Munch quite a bit of money when they lost a bet to Cragen. Their captain was the only one on their now fractured team that  
believed they would beat the odds and here they were.

He put his hands in his pocket and meandered down the hall to the main Interrogation room off Cragen's office and was surprised to not find her there. The building was quiet and everyone had gone home.

"Liv?" he called out.

"Down here."

She was in the smaller interrogation room at the end of the hall. He peeked through the two sided glass and saw her leaning over the table putting together all of the pictures and paperwork she must have used to wear down the suspect. It was a big case  
and she had been talking about it for weeks so he knew she would be glad to have it over but he was a little irritated that they had to crack the case the night he had big Valentine's plans for her.

His eyes traveled down the length of her body and he couldn't help the smile that covered his face.

Her hair had grown longer than he'd ever seen it and he loved running his hands through it especially at nights or in the mornings when they just laid together in bed. Her purple shirt clung to her curvaceous body. It had ridden up just a bit, revealing  
a sliver of her olive toned skin above her fitted black slacks. Those same slacks that had driven him crazy for years. They fit perfectly around the curve of her perfect round ass, her thighs and were amplified by her long legs.

For years he had watched her even when he knew he wasn't supposed to but he couldn't help himself. She was the sexiest woman he had ever seen and the fact that she had no idea how beautiful and desirable she was made her just that more attractive to him.

Once he was finally allowed to touch her, he simply couldn't stop himself. Their sex life despite their crazy schedules was in full swing. They had sex everywhere they could, anytime they could and the memories of him fucking her in the shower, on the  
kitchen counter, against their bedroom wall began to flood his thoughts and he could feel his dress pants begin to tighten.

"El? Do you plan on coming in here?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him seductively through the glass. She couldn't see him but she knew he was there. He pulled the dress shirt out of his pants as he walked in to attempt to mask his erection.  
He took a deep breath and walked into the room slowly, shutting the door behind him.

Olivia was stacking the folders and hadn't looked in his direction yet. "I'm sorry about tonight but we finally have this case cracked so now I'm all yours."

He still hadn't said anything and when she turned around she saw his eyes focused down on her ass and laughed. "Really El? You're still staring. You've seen it now I figured the novelty would've worn off."

"Just so you know," he walked up behind her, "the novelty will never wear off. You have an amazing ass both in and out of these slacks."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled on her ear. She stepped back into him and immediately felt his hard on. "Detective Stabler, do you have something on your mind?"

"Do you have any idea how many times I have wanted to take you in this interrogation room," he whispered in her ear. Her body started to react to him, her legs began to feel wobbly and she was glad that he was holding her tight.

"Why don't you tell me?" she challenged and rubbed her ass back and forth against his erection. He groaned into her neck and his hands dropped to her full breasts cupping and caressing them.

"You were always such a turn on in here, when you would get in the perps face and get feisty with them. And that mouth of yours. The things that you would say."

Her head lay back against his shoulder and she moaned when she felt his hands on her belt.

"Things like what?" she breathed and the ache between her legs was beginning to grow. She knew they were at work and this was beyond inappropriate but she also knew that no one was there, they had all rushed out to go and spend time with their loved ones.

"I can't really remember right now," he dropped his lips to her neck, all the blood in his body shooting straight to his dick.

She gasped when he hit the spot between her ear and the back of her neck, the one she didn't know got her so worked up until he kissed her there the first time they made love.

"Try," she coaxed him and began to run her hands over his length.

"Shit Liv, you gotta stop that."

She turned around and lifted her eyebrow in mock surprise "Stop? Are you sure?"

She unbuckled his belt and her fingers trailed down his abdomen to the patch of hair right above his bulging erection. "Tell me," she whispered again.

He backed her up until her ass was against the table and she sat on top of it, pulling him in between her legs.

"There was that time you told the guy you wanted his balls in a blender. I really liked that time," his voice was shaking as her hands continued to tease just short of touching him.

He decided to turn the tables and unzipped her slacks that were already unbuckled. His left hand slipped inside her red panties and he cursed when he felt how sheer they were. She had worn those for him tonight. "Then there was when you beat up poor little  
Mikey in here when you were mad about your brother."

His fingers teased the entrance to her folds and he licked her lips scooting even closer to her.

"So me beating people up turns you on? That's a little sadistic," she teased.

His index finger entered her at that moment and she jerked. "Anytime you get physical it turns me on." He rubbed back and forth and she began to writhe against his finger. Not one to be outdone she finally clasped her hand around his dick and began to  
stroke him.

"Fuck," he cursed and slipped another finger into her. "You know which line really got to me?" He kissed her and plunged his tongue into her mouth, the sheer force almost knocking her back onto the table. There was no stopping now. She knew this was going  
to happen in this interrogation room and she was powerless to stop it.

"Which line is that?" she moaned.

"What you said to poor Ronnie, the guy that was involved with Babs and her crew."

She smiled for a split second happy that the mention of Babs didn't make him go limp in her hands.

"I don't remember what I said." She raised her arms while he peeled her shirt off and was rewarded with his sharp intake of breath at the sight of her cleavage heaving out of the red lace bra with a tiny bow in the middle that she brought just for him.  
His head immediately descended into the dip of her cleavage, taking the small bow into his mouth and sucking her hardened nipple through the lace. Her head was thrown back and she thought she was about to come right there.

"Are you sure? I bet you can remember," he pulled the straps down her arms exposing her dark nipples. He took one in his mouth sucking hard and flicking the nipple of the other between his fingers. "Say it."

She smiled at the memory. She remembered exactly what she said when she made Elliot leave the room while she took her turn with the lesbian hating copy boy. He was freshly divorced and she hoped that he was watching her performance through the glass.

"Say it," he whispered again switching breasts to take the other one in his mouth and grinding his dick into her through their clothes.

Olivia pulled his pants and boxers down in one movement, leaning down to whisper low into his ear while he was still focused on her chest. "But you want to make me right don't you Ronnie? Correct a bitch like me, grab me off of my feet, throw me onto  
that table and bend me all the way over because you've got everything you need to make me a real woman right between your legs."

Elliot moaned and his fingers continued to stroke her, swiping against her clit. "God I wanted to fuck you so bad right then and there."

She hopped off the table, dislodging his fingers. "Well there is nothing stopping you now," she shimmied her slacks down her hips. "So fuck me."

He was on her instantly kissing and helping her to kick her pants off over her boots. He turned her around and growled when her ass cheeks came into view. The red panties was actually a thong and he wasted no time bringing them down her legs and tossed  
them on the floor. He bent her over the table and used his legs to spread hers.

She held on to the edge, bracing for impact. She always loved the feeling when he would first enter her. The slight sting, before the pleasure would rush through her body. But it wasn't his dick she felt.

Elliot lowered himself to his knees and teased her with his fingers for a split second before licking the length of her bare folds. She jumped at the sensation but held her position. He continued to lick and taste her, reveling in her heavenly scent of  
arousal that flooded his senses. She was intoxicating and this was all kinds of wrong to do in her workplace but it only turned him on more. He sucked her clit between his teeth and tongue and she tumbled over the edge, her screams muffled by the  
hard surface of the metal table.

She was still recovering from her orgasm when he stood up, lined himself at her entrance and thrust forward.

"Ahhh," she cried out, her walls clenching around him. His movements were slow at first giving her a chance to adjust, knowing she was still sensitive from the last orgasm. Once she started to push herself back against him he sped up the pace, holding  
her hips for leverage and fucking into her….hard.

This was what he wanted to do for years. Take her bold and uninhibited in the place where they met and had become such an important part of each other's lives.

She said his name as her juicy core slid back and forth on his dick. His left hand left her side and was on her shoulder helping to push her back even more onto him. He rolled his hips, hitting her just right and he felt how close she was.

"Come on Liv," he urged her on. He was about to come but as had always been the case since they had become lovers, he wanted her to come first. And as she always did, her body acquiesced to his.

"El," she yelped as she came. He fucked into her three more times before he released inside her. He peppered kisses down her sweat soaked back and intertwined his fingers with hers at the edge of the table.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

She sighed and squeezed his fingers in return. "I'm perfect but we need to get up and get dressed before someone comes in here and I lose my job."

He snickered and stepped back while they both redressed themselves.

When they were fully clothed she pulled him into a hug and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "I guess it's too late for that dinner hunh?"

"No thanks I already ate," and she slapped his arm.

"I'm serious. I'm sorry our Valentine's Day plans got ruined."

He buried his face in her hair. "You just gave me a great present so don't you worry. It's not everyday a guy gets to act out one of his fantasies."

He never ceased to amaze her when he would show his sweet side. It was something that still took her by surprise and she was happy she got to see that side of him instead of the all the intense brooding she saw when they were partners.

"Come on let's get out of here." She took his hand and they walked out of the interrogation room together.

"I will give you the rest of your gift at home," he wiggled his eyebrows and slapped her on the ass.

"You are insatiable."

"Now why do you assume it's something like that? Its actually roses and chocolates."

She put her hands around his waist as they walked back to her desk and they both jumped when they heard a sound. Cragen was coming out of his office.

Both Elliot and Olivia's eyes went wide.

"Cap'n what are you doing here?" Her voice was more high pitched than she meant it to sound, easily giving away her guilt.

"I forgot Eileen's present here," he held up the black box to show them. "What are you two doing here? No plans for the evening?"

"I was just finishing up the paperwork on the Thompson case, we were about to head out," she explained. Elliot looked around the room trying to focus his eyes anywhere but on his former boss.

"Well good, the night is still a bit young so you kids go and have some _more_ fun," he said and walked out past them. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh and Liv," he stopped in the hallway. "Next time you want to have fun at work, you may want to make sure that the volume is turned down on the interrogation room speaker."

Her mouth fell open and Elliot was frozen in place. "Cap I-"

He held up his hand to stop her. Normally he would've been upset but if anyone deserved a shot at happiness it was his two favorite detectives.

"You don't have to explain. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
